The present invention relates generally to gaming devices and more specifically to gaming devices which dispense monetary output.
A conventional gaming device, such as a slot machine, video poker machine or video blackjack machine, typically requires a player to establish an initial xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d with the gaming device by providing the gaming device with monetary input. For example, the player may insert currency (bill, coins and/or tokens) into the gaming device. Alternatively, the player may have funds transferred to the gaming device from an account such as a credit card account or casino account. Such an account would typically be identified by a card inserted into the gaming device. Once a balance is established, it is available for initiating a play of the gaming device.
The player then selects a wager amount, which is subtracted from the balance, and initiates a play, for example, by pulling a handle or pressing a button on the gaming device. In response, the gaming device generates a game outcome and a corresponding winning amount that is based on the game outcome. The winning amount may be zero for unfavorable game outcomes, or a greater amount for more favorable outcomes. Typically, greater winning amounts correspond to more unlikely game outcomes. The balance is increased by the winning amount, thereby generating an adjusted balance that is available for initiating a subsequent play of the gaming device.
After any number of such plays, the player may direct the gaming device to dispense the adjusted balance, thereby providing the player with monetary output. Dispensing typically includes activating a hopper in the gaming device to dispense currency to the player. Some gaming devices alternatively credit a credit card or other account with the dispensed amount, eliminating the need for the player to hold and carry dispensed currency. After dispensing, the balance of the gaming device is zero, and another initial balance must be established before subsequent plays of the gaming device may be initiated.
Dispensing the entire balance of the gaming device is often inconvenient for the player. Many players want to separate the amount used to establish an initial balance from any winning amounts awarded by the gaming device, so that the player can play with xe2x80x9chouse moneyxe2x80x9d (money awarded while playing) and not xe2x80x9chis ownxe2x80x9d money. Such players may establish an initial balance with $10, play until the balance increases (e.g. to $15), request a xe2x80x9ccash outxe2x80x9d (a dispensing of currency), and finally re-insert the $5 of xe2x80x9chouse moneyxe2x80x9d to establish another initial balance.
A player may also require money from the gaming device while he is playing. For example, a player may desire to purchase food or drinks from a cocktail server, tip a cocktail server, or provide a companion with currency. In such situations, the player must request a cash out to dispense the balance, use a portion of the dispensed amount, and then re-supply the gaming device with the remaining amount to continue playing.
Dispensing the entire balance of the gaming device is often undesirable to the casino that profits from the gaming device. Each time a player cashes out (has currency dispensed to him), he may decide to stop playing, particularly given the need to re-supply the gaming device with more monetary input. Further, the time spent dispensing the entire balance to the player and re-supplying the gaming device with monetary input is time during which no plays can occur. Accordingly, such time represents lost profits to the casino. In addition, dispensing currency exerts wear and tear on various components of the gaming device, and may eventually require repair and/or replacement of those components.
In light of some of these drawbacks, some businesses offer similar games for personal computer users. Golden Palace is an xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d casino that allows a player to play several games using a computer connected to the Internet. Players establish a balance with a credit card account, bank funds transfer or check mailed to a predetermined address. That balance is adjusted accordingly by wager amounts and winning amounts. After one or more plays, the player can specify an amount of the adjusted balance to be dispensed. If a credit card account was used with the Golden Palace, the specified amount to dispense is credited back to the account, up to the total of the original credit card charges. Any remaining amount to dispense is made in the form of a bank funds transfer or check mailed to the player.
Golden Palace is limited in that it is not a gaming device, but is instead an on-line communications channel that facilitates gaming. Accordingly, Golden Palace cannot accept or dispense currency, and so many players will find the corresponding gaming experience highly unsatisfying. The delay in receiving any winnings due tends to further diminish the thrill of winning. In addition, winnings that are mailed out in the form of a check require that the player cash the check at a bank, further increasing the delay in receiving the winnings.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes the above-described drawbacks of conventional gaming devices.
The present invention overcomes the above-described drawbacks of conventional gaming devices by providing a gaming device in which a player can specify a portion of a balance to be dispensed.
In accordance with the present invention, a gaming device, such as a slot machine, determines a balance and a xe2x80x9cdispensed amountxe2x80x9d that is less than the balance. The dispensed amount may be determined by, for example, receiving signals from the actuation of one or more keys, in which the signal specifies the dispensed amount, Alternatively, the dispensed amount may be determined in accordance with one or more xe2x80x9cbalance management rulesxe2x80x9d. The gaming device in turn dispenses the dispensed amount, for example, by dispensing an amount of currency. Alternatively, the gaming device may transfer the dispensed amount to an account or adjust a balance of a remote gaming device. The balance is adjusted by the dispensed amount, and this adjusted balance is available for initiating a subsequent play of the gaming device.